1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pistons used in diesel engine applications.
2. Related Art
The requirement that modern diesel engines be manufactured with improved emission control has resulted in diesel engines being made with ever increasing cylinder pressures. In such diesel engines, the pressure can reach as high as 300 bar cylinder pressure, which enables the engine to maintain current power levels and fuel economy while meeting the strict emission requirements. The increased cylinder pressure of modern diesel engines has placed an increased demand on the structural integrity, cooling effectiveness, and performance of diesel engine pistons which reciprocate in the piston cylinders to generate power. Some diesel engine pistons which once performed satisfactorily are unable to meet the increased demands of the modern diesel engine.
It is an object of the present invention to improve on conventional diesel engine pistons that can perform satisfactorily under the increased demands of the modern diesel engine.